Back to Home
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Tak peduli pada apapun yang terjadi, aku hanya ingin pulang. Pulang yang sebenar-benarnya pulang. [Ciel/Lizzy]


Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso. No profit gained from this fanwork.

 **back to home**

.

Lizzy mengingatnya ketika ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk dan sesaat, ia merasakan kenyamanan tak berbilang. Ini bukan saja karena kasur yang ditidurinya terasa nikmat, tapi lebih kepada bayangan seorang laki-laki dalam pikirannya. Cepat-cepat Lizzy menarik selimut hingga leher, berharap bayangan itu segera pergi, sebab akan terasa sulit baginya untuk memejamkan mata jika terus berkhayal ingin menemuinya. Hah, ini sungguh gila. Teramat gila saat harapan tak pernah sesuai kenyataan. Dan memang terbukti—karena kebodohan Lizzy sendiri—ia baru bisa memejamkan mata saat jam dua dini hari.

Lizzy menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi wajah dan berdoa, semoga ia berada di puncak Alpen; tempat dengan pemandangan terbaik di dunia, menurutnya. Untuk saat ini saja.

Ini sudah lama dari waktu itu. Sangat lama.

.

Lizzy mengingatnya lagi saat ia duduk di meja belajar—dulunya, sekarang lebih kepada meja bekerja—sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Matanya terasa letih memandangi tumpukan buku dan kertas yang terus menggunung setiap harinya. Jemarinya jemu mengetik kata demi kata untuk kepentingan pekerjaannya, atau untuk kesenangan pribadi. Antara lelah dan penat berada dalam kondisi semacam ini, tapi, yah begitulah. Ini adalah dunianya.

Pernah suatu ketika, karena imajinasi dalam kepalanya sudah tidak tertolong, Lizzy membayangkan punggungnya dipeluk dari belakang—seperti sepotong adegan yang sering ditontonnya pada saat jam bebas atau adegan dalam paragraf yang sedang ia susun sendiri—dan betapa ia merasa bahagia andai diperlakukan seperti itu.

Oleh dirinya, tentu saja.

Lizzy memandang jendela dan merasa lebih kesepian ketika imajinasinya perlahan surut dan pada akhirnya meninggalkannya dalam remang kegamangan.

#

Lizzy mengingatnya, lagi-lagi, saat ia menyupir mobil mengitari jalanan di Perancis yang bersalju, lantas otaknya mendesah; ah, seandainya aku dan ia dapat bermain lempar-bola-salju seperti dulu, pastilah aku tidak semerana ini. Di luar sana angin kencang, tapi Lizzy terlindungi oleh kehangatan mesin mobil, jaket tebal, serta syal yang melilit lehernya.

Belakangan ini Lizzy mendapati nafsu makannya berkurang, padahal semua makanan tersebut adalah kesukaannya. Sekarang, dengan uang yang terus mengalir ke rekeningnya, Lizzy dapat membeli apel dan anggur kesukaannya, tas dan baju model terbaru, bahkan apapun yang ia mau dan ia inginkan sejak dulu, ia sanggup membeli. Namun, berada jauh dengan laki-laki itu membuat Lizzy berpikir, betapa menyedihkannya menjalani semua kemewahan ini sendirian.

Lizzy memandang ke luar mobil. Udara pelan-pelan menghangat sebab matahari yang mulai tampak. Besok, salju sudah mencair.

Apakah di tempat lelaki itu berada juga ada salju? Atau apakah di kampung halamannya sekarang sudah mulai musim semi?

Pertanyaan yang bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

Lizzy mengutuki dirinya sendiri di sepanjang hari itu.

.

Lizzy mengingatnya, selalu dan seterusnya, bagaimana mereka berdua, pada waku kanak-kanak, selalu bersama, kemana pun, kapan pun. Mencandakan apa saja, tertawa puas tatkala berlari mengelilingi taman di belakang rumah, menangkap kupu-kupu berwarna-warni yang terbang di antara bunga-bunga, membuat perahu dari kertas lalu iapungkan di kolam ikan, atau, seperti sifat liar mereka; menjahili tukang kebun di rumah Ciel, menggosongkan makanan saat sang koki sibuk dengan menu lain, membangunkan Sebastian, anjing peliharaan Ciel, ketika binatang itu sedang tidur dengan pulasnya, serta kebersamaan atau kenakalan lain yang, tentu saja, masih banyak sekali. Dan saat masa-masa yang menyenangkan itu singgah di kepalanya, tiada yang paling ia rindukan selain senyum manis Ciel.

Alangkah bahagianya saat Lizzy mengingatnya. Mengingat janji kanak-kanak waku itu. Mengingat janji-janji semanis madu di antara mereka berdua.

.

 _Mereka sedang bermain di rumah Lizzy. Jarang-jarang Ciel mau iajak ke sana. Biasanya, manor keluarga Phantomhive adalah tempat untuk bermain (atau ajang utama dalam menunjukkan tingkah polah mereka). Tapi Ciel sedang bosan dengan pemandangan rumahnya. Maka rumah Lizzy adalah sasaran berikutnya._

" _Coba tangkap aku kalau kau bisa!"_

" _Ciel, kau curang! Jangan lari cepat-cepat!"_

 _Ciel berlari menuju ruang tamu. Rumah Lizzy yang begitu luas membuatnya merasa senang. Ia jadi bebas bersembunyi, agar Lizzy tidak menangkapnya. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka memang sedang bermain petak umpet._

" _Ciel? Kau dimana?"_

 _Lizzy berhenti tatkala mendapati ruang tamu yang kosong. Matanya jelalatan ke sana ke mari, tapi ia tidak menemukan Ciel di mana pun._

" _Ciel?"_

 _Tiada jawaban._

 _Sekarang Lizzy kembali berjalan. Matanya tertumbuk pada meja. Mengikuti insting, Lizzy iam-iam membungkuk di dekat meja tersebut._

" _Ketemu!"_

 _Lizzy merasa gembira. Ia kemuian ikut masuk ke bawah meja sambil tertawa, menertawakan Ciel yang kini sudah ketahuan._

" _Kau memang anak yang cerdik, Ciel. Tapi aku dapat menemukanmu dengan mudah."_

" _Kuanggap itu pujian, Lizzy. Meski hanya setengah." Ciel ikut tertawa._

" _Aku juga anak yang cerdik, Ciel. Mungkin lebih cerdik darimu."_

" _Lizzy?"_

" _Kenapa, Ciel?"_

" _Kapan-kapan, kalau kita sudah dewasa nanti, jangan melupakanku, ya?"_

" _Iya, tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Ciel."_

" _Kalau kita sudah dewasa, ayo kita bermain kejar-kejaran lagi. Tapi aku ingin kita bermain di taman, yang lebih luas daripada ini. Karena saat kita sudah dewasa, ibu kita pasti sudah mengizinkan kita bermain di taman."_

" _Aku juga ingin bermain di taman, Ciel."_

" _Janji?"_

 _Ciel teringat akan sebuah potongan film yang ditontonnya minggu lalu. Jika seseorang mengucapkan janji kepada temannya, ia akan mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Kata ibunya, itu adalah tanda agar janji dapat ditepati._

 _Ciel pun segera mempraktikkannya._

" _Janji," Lizzy menjawab, lantas meniru apa barusan yang dilakukan Ciel._

.

Mereka telah sampai pada apa yang mereka anggap sebagai dewasa, tapi janji-janji polos itu nyatanya tidak pernah sampai. Mereka kini sudah mulai bersekolah. Tidak ada kegiatan kejar-kejaran di taman, yang ada hanyalah belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Banyak janji-janji, tapi semua hanya berakhir dengan mengkhianati. Janji-janji itu kini telah mati, terkubur di bawah tumpukan salju, diinjak-injak orang, lantas terlupakan.

Kebersamaan nyatanya memang serupa dengan kemustahilan.

Karena tuntutan pekerjaan ayahnya, dengan terpaksa, seluruh keluarga Lizzy harus pindah rumah. Ini ia akui bergitu berat. Demikian dengan sekolah, terpaksa juga harus pindah. Jika pada suatu hari takdir menganugerahkan mereka agar bertemu, Lizzy yakin, mereka pasti akan bertemu. Andai tidak, mungkin sudah seharusnya ia belajar untuk melupakan.

Meninggalkan Ciel, meninggalkan kebersamaan. Semua mendadak bersabda menjadi kenangan.

.

Lizzy mengingat segalanya, selalu dan melulu, hanya tentang Ciel. Ini adalah kepedihan. Ketika kau mencoba menangkap kupu-kupu, tanganmu tak pernah sampai. Pada akhirnya kau hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan, hanya dapat mengagumi kebebasan yang kau sendiri tak bisa raih.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, Lizzy telah sampai pada apa yang ia impikan. Ia pergi ke Perancis, melanjutkan studi yang sangat diminatinya, mendesain pakaian. Ia kini menjadi seorang desainer ternama di sana. Banyak perusahaan yang meminang Lizzy usai ia lulus. Kesempatan emas, demikian orangtua Lizzy menyebut. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tinggal di Perancis. Rumahnya sekarang jelas di Perancis.

Namun, pada suatu hari, Lizzy terbangun dan mendapati dirinya lebih kesepian daripada sebelumnya.

 _Ia rindu rumah._

 _Ia rindu Ciel._

Ia merindukan tanah Inggris yang damai.

 _Apakah Ciel masih mengingatnya? Apakah Ciel masih mengingat janji manis mereka dulu?_

Entahlah, Lizzy tidak kunjung mengerti.

Ia hanya ingin pulang. Ia tahu benar bahwa ia memimpikan hidup nyaman dan berkecukupan. Rumah yang luas dan banyak buku di rak-rak, pekerjaan yang menyenangkan, makanan dan minuman enak, atau perhiasan apapun, Lizzy bisa dengan mudah membelinya. Tapi tatkala ia berpikir lebih dalam lagi, Lizzy bertanya-tanya, apakah ini sebenarnya aku impikan? Bukankah ia juga ingin bersama dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi?

Di Perancis, Lizzy memang memiliki pekerjaan dan rumah sendiri, tapi ia merasa ia tak pernah benar-benar pulang.

Sekian lama hidup jauh dari orangtua, hanya bersama dengan teman-temannya di Perancis membuat Lizzy berpikir, ia harus pulang. Ia harus benar-benar pulang.

.

 _Dulu aku memiliki rumah_

 _Bersama dengan ayah juga ibuku_

 _Aku selalu menganggapnya rumah; yang damai dan menentramkan_

 _Aku yang masih kecil dan lugu_

 _Dan ketika kakiku telah menjelajah kesana kemari_

 _Aku menemukan rumah yang lain; yang hangat dan menenangkan_

 _Aku pergi, aku pergi mengelilingi dunia_

 _Bertemu dengan banyak sungai dan kota_

 _Kurindukan dari jauh sana; rumahku_

 _Rumahku; yang damai dan menentramkan; yang sekarang terasa asing rupanya_

 _Rumahku; yang hangat dan menenangkan_

 _Atau, dekapanmukah yang sejatinya tengah kurindukan?_

.

Hari ini Lizzy pulang. Bukan pulang menuju rumah orangtuanya, tapi pulang kepada Ciel. Ciel- _nya_.

[fin]


End file.
